kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ananta
Ananta is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Life Before the Keyblade Ananta was born on a balmy day to her rather old parents. Her father, Udbhata, was nearly 80 years old. Her mother, Manini, was 83 herself. Although, being that age does not mean that they were old themselves. On Crystallis, being the age of 80 can be best described as being the age of 30 on other worlds. Present at Ananta's birth were the Seven Sages. Each were adorned in their ceremonial gowns, ready to bless Ananta. Anta, Ananta's great great great grandmother, was the first of her family to hold her. Being the leader of the Seven Sages, Anta named the baby after herself. She felt a great light within Ananta and smiled as she placed the special crystal on Ananta as she handed her to her mother. "This special crystal will guard her. It is chipped from my crystal and placed in water that was directly harvested from our Mother Crystal. It grew as she grew within you, Manini. Please keep her and the crystal safe." Anta asked of her daughter. Manini agreed and for the next few years, she did just that. However, as Ananta grew older, it became apparent that Anta was correct in thinking Ananta was special. As her hair grew out, Manini was surprised to see it was at first white, but grew to be the same light green as Anta. This did not convince Udbhata that Ananta was his child. He then had a test performed to prove that Manini was not cheating on him. Ananta was caught in the middle, unable to even be seen by either of her parents for fear that their arguing would taint her. So, Anta took Ananta and stayed at the home of the Seven Sages. This was where Anta was able to teach Ananta about her world and prepare her to take on the duties of a Sage. Ananta was only four years old, but she was showing promise in the fact she was able to heal her own wounds enough to where they weren't bleeding by the time her mother or father or grandmother had came to her aid. The tests finally came back two months later and Udbhata and Manini had been shown that Ananta was indeed Udbhata's. However, Ananta didn't want to leave her grandmother's side now. When her parents came to pick her up, Ananta gripped tightly onto Anta's leg. "No!" she said. "I wanna stay!" she'd beg, crying when her parents would tear her away from Anta. Anta chuckled and walked over to Manini holding the fussy Ananta. "My dear, I'll come with you, I will stay at your parents and I will continue to teach you." she smiled, patting Ananta's head. This caused Ananta to smile and giggle, snuggling her mother. Manini frowned and sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, she's probably gonna want you to dote on her live you've been doing ya know?" Manini said. "Grandmother's are supposed to do that, dear." For the next sixteen years, Ananta grew each day and was showing promise. Every day, Ananta trained herself to become a Sage. She made sure to eat plenty and exercise at least thirty minutes a day. Ananta's healing abilities grew just as much as her being able to learn one offensive magic spell. She wasn't too adept at Thunder, but she could at least point it towards a place that the opponent is at. Although, many times she missed and wasn't even able to try again until a few days later. Although her Cure spells could be called upon plenty fo times, Ananta only used them when absolutely necessary. Usually, this was when she was helping her grandmother heal up a sickly person. Ananta enjoyed helping people and healing them, but she really wanted to go out and explore her world. She even wanted to go see other worlds. Ananta didn't tell her grandmother, but she had eavesdropped on her grandmother one night when she was speaking to a comrade through a special mirror. They spoke about how the world's were doing. Ananta ran from this knowing she might get caught and so she tried to forget about the night. She just couldn't and kept on trying to find books in the large library to find information. It wasn't until she found a special door hidden away that reacted to her touch that she was able to learn of other worlds. Now she just had to wait for the right time to ask. The time had finally come to ask. After this day's studying, Ananta was heading home and began to think to herself. 'Today would be the best day...I think. Today is grandma's birthday and she'll be really happy, she might just talk about it without even thinking.' Ananta smiled to herself, chuckling at the thought. As she approached her home, she noticed that the sky had grown dark, as if it was night time. Even the Mother Crystal wasn't shining as bright as she once was. Worried, Ananta ran to her home. She saw the door was open and started to panic. "Oh no." she said, stepping inside carefully. She headed towards the stairs when she saw dark beings floating around the bottom floor. "What the heck?!" she said, running up the stairs and towards her parents' room. She shoved the door open and slammed it, turning to see her parents were both on the ground. Her father's eyes were open, but his Crystal was darkened. He didn't move as she approached. Her mother was weeping over his body when Ananta knelt down. "What happened?" she asked. "These dark monsters appeared and attacked him. Sweetie, please, go to your grandmother. Make sure she's okay...protect her, please." Manini sobbed. Ananta felt tears prick at her eyes. Closing her eyes, she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek before she stood up. "I'll be back soon." she said, turning back to the door. As she opened the door, the dark beings from before were right outside. They slipped past Ananta and attacked Manini. "No!" Ananta cried, reaching forward. She grabbed Manini's hand and was pulled into the darkness with her. A bright light erupted from Ananta's hand as she saw the darkness disappear. In her hand, a weapon shaped like a key appeared. "Is...Is this a keyblade?!" Ananta said. "I'd only read about it in books, wow!" she said, smiling. "Mom look! I've got a ke-" she started, turning to see her mother was lying beside her father on her stomach. Her hand was clutched into his. Ananta couldn't see any signs of life coming from Manini. "N...No!" she cried out, trying to wake her parents up. "Don't worry...I'll go protect grandma! I have a keyblade, I'll protect her from these dark things!" Ananta said, standing back up. Looking out the door, Ananta saw she wouldn't be able to leave that way. Turning to the window, she opened it and looked down. This was the second story, but she might not get hurt if she rolled after landing. Jumping out, Ananta landed and rolled. She then ran off towards the Mother Crystal. Up on the middle platform, she found Anta praying with the other Sages. "Grandma!" she called out, standing behind her. "I got a keyblade! See?" she held it out in front of her. Anta stood up and smiled at her. "I knew you'd get one...now, your journey has already begun my dear. You need to leave this world...find the Castle of Dreams world. There are already people there trying to fix things. Do your best my dear." she said, smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek as the Mother Crystal behind her was overtaken by darkness. It cracked and began to break apart as the world itself was falling apart. Anta removed her Crystal and pressed it into Ananta's, causing it to meld together. Instead of being it's normal, round shape, it now had small protrusions all around it. Ananta tripped backwards as the platform cracked apart. Falling backwards, she hit her head on a piece of the world and passed out. Her keyblade fell from her hands and began to shine a bright light, engulfing Ananta. The light disappeared as the keyglider zoomed off to it's predestined coordinates. Ananta was passed out, hands gripped onto the keyglider that looked like a parasailor. Story Coming soon... Personality Awkward and only acting based on what she's read in books, Ananta has never really had any true friends. That is why some of the things she's doing are so awkward or aren't the right thing to do in certain situations. Deep down, she despises herself because of the way she looks. She wishes she could look like people on her world. Due to her abnormal appearance on her world, Ananta was unable to keep friends and therefore she tries her best to keep friends. It seems she has been unable to close a keyhole, thus she doesn't understand if she was truly not supposed to have one. Appearance She has minty green hair that she keeps a part of it short and messy on her head, reaching to her shoulders. The rest of her hair is in two long strands that reach to her bottom. Occasionally, she will braid the longer pieces due to it being easier to maintain that way. Her eyes are dark emerald. This combination of hair color and eye color are unique to those in her family that are Sages. Her great great great great great grandmother, Anta, is the other person in her family to have these traits. She wears a lavender tank top underneath her cropped jacket. The jacket is custom made by her. She took a doctor's jacket and cut it to where only two long pieces were left for the coat tail. The sleeves are also cut off. Her shorts reach to her mid thigh and are dark gray, almost black. Her boots are a dark brown with a light brown line patterned on the top of the boots and near the top of the foot. Around her neck rests her Crystal. The source of her life as well as her magical ability. However, since she has a keyblade, she doesn't use her Crystal as much anymore, only using it when she needs magic that she cannot use with her keyblade. Although this is quite rare and she would rather not use such magic due to the Mother Crystal not existing at this time. Abilities *Current AP is 14 / 17 Skills Physical Magic Summons Limits Other Equipment Keyblades Accessories Items Category:Characters Trivia *Ananta is a Sanskrit word meaning "without end". *Being the 7th Mystic to join the group, she is the 4th to give up the power of the Guardian. *She wields her keyblade with her left hand, *Ananta originally wore a lab coat that wasn't modified. She also had a piece of cloth tied to her arm as a reminder for something. Her design was changed not long after. *Ananta has never sealed a keyhole....yet. *Characters Ananta has teamed up with and how many times she's teamed up with them: **Etrius (2 times) **Kel (2 times) **Luna (1 times) **Steel (2 times) **Xero (1 times) **Cat (1 times) **Eon (1 times) **Beuce (1 times) **Stratos (1 times) Category:Characters